The Shark in Ice Frozen Waters
by Mr. Anti Writer's Block
Summary: Hitsugaya saves Harribel after Aizen's attack. And he warms up to her, trying to be a friend, but she won't budge. Will they stay as mortal enemies forever, or will the shark adapt and change for the ice dragon. Rated M for future lemon.


Chapter 1: Sinking Shark

Badly injured, she was plummeting down into the fake Karakura town below from Aizen's stab on her shoulder from behind her. _So this is how my life ends… Betrayed by the one I trust the most…_ she thought. Her eyesshot wide open when a flash appeared in front of her. "Hitsu…" she began, before a warm hand covered her mouth. "You're badly injured, don't talk." The captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13 whispered without drawing eye contact. He briefly glanced at Tia Harribel, the 3rd of the Espada before looking at Aizen again hoping he did not see him. He went to Ukitake as fast as he could, and disregarding Ukitake's surprised face, he simply said, "Heal her," before returning to the battle. Ukitake nodded, and knowing that she is one of the Espada, used a kido spell to chain her hands together whilst removing her spiritual energy and her hollow form.

Harribel shifted uncomfortably and stirred from her sleep. She winced as she remembered the pain from her shoulder and remembered the events that just occurred recently. _How long has it been? _She thought. She sat up, and found herself in a regular Japanese house, neat and spacious. She wanted to stand up, and remembered the chain. Anger started to rush through her, and she saw the iconic white-haired boy sitting on a chair with his back facing her. She was about to rush to him and beat him up, but was stopped when he spoke. "Hey, how're you doing?" Her eyes were fueled with anger. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK IM DOING? My fraccion are killed, I get betrayed, I get saved by my enemy, and I'm not even put into a prison cell, but in your own house!" Hitsugaya turned and said, "Tia Harribel. I'm sorry. I am sorry that your fraccion got killed, that you got betrayed, and all the tragic events that you've been through, but the reason that I saved you is because I hate seeing people getting betrayed. You do not know how much I wanted to rush at Aizen, kill him, and then keep attacking his dead body. The only thing that stopped me from doing so was you falling into Karakura." He lowered his eyes, and walked to where Harribel was, and sat down. She was bewildered. _Did he care for her…? Did her life matter that much to him when just moments before, they were engaging in a battle? What is up with this kid…_ She looked up and mumbled, "Just leave me alone…." He stood up, walked over to his closet, and took out a sword. Her sword. "Tiburon…" she whispered. Now she was even more confused. _Why, why is he doing this? Why is he so nice to me?_ He took Tiburon, and placed it on the ground next to her. He then went back to his desk and started packing. She glanced at him, and his back was still turned against her. She quickly used her mouth, bit the handle, and the sword slid out of the sheath. She placed the sword between her hands, were the chain was, and started to saw it slowly, so there would be no sound. Hitsugaya, had keen senses, and heard it. He smirked. _Why am I even bothered to do this. It's so pointless, I should be doing other productive things. _As soon as she cut the chain apart, she rushed at Hitsugaya, swinging the sword, slicing him in half from the waist. A voice spoke behind her, "That's not very nice…Slicing a captain of the Gotei 13, in Soul Society, what are you thinking?" Hitsugaya smirked. _Just as expected. _As the Hitsugaya that got sliced turned into ice and shattered, Harribel was dumbfounded, and just stared at it. _Again. Again, I've fallen into the same trap. _Two strong hands grabbed hers and pulled her backwards until she collided with a strong muscular body. Chills went down Harribel's spine as Hitsugaya's breath started to linger on her neck when spoke, "Naughty naughty girl. Trying to kill the captain at his own house, huh?" _why am I doing this? Oh gosh… What's wrong with me? What's so special about this girl? Why am I treating her like this? _"You know how people say the same trick doesn't work twice? It certainly did this time." Harribel tried hard struggling from his grasp. "Dude, get off me!" She yelled. Not like anyone could hear her. Even if the people in Soul Society cared, most of the people were on a mission to go to Hueco Mundo to search for the remaining Arrancars, if there were any left. Hitsugaya was the only one that didn't have to go because Harribel was here. In a soft, deep, sexy voice, Hitsugaya said, "My my, you're getting a little loud, you should quiet down." Her eyes glanced at him and then widened as he turned her head to face him with one hand, and kissed her gently. Generally, she did not like men. They were stubborn, arrogant, and annoying. But there was something about this guy; he was honest, caring... Just different. And for some reason, she did not mind him kissing her. She stopped struggling, and leaned closer to him to intensify the kiss. He placed his hands on her waste, and she put hers around his neck. She was feeling hazy, and couldn't think straight. All she wanted was him. He started to realize what he was doing. _What am I... Oh my gosh, this is not right. Am I kissing her? Stupid hormones… it must be the hormones… right? I wouldn't have fallen in love with her would I? No way. This MUST be because of the hormones._ Hitsugaya pulled away and broke the kiss. "I'm so-o-o ummm… sorry. Uhh, I don't know what I'm doing. Umm sorry, this isn't right. I'm just gonna umm… I'm gonna leave." He stammered, before he flash-stepped out into the open and away. She was struck. She realized that what had just happened did not make sense at all to him. She did not realize why he had done that either. But she enjoyed it. And she was softening up because of him. Maybe, just maybe, she was in love with him. But most of all, she realized that she was free. She grabbed Tiburon, and sped out the door. Hitsugaya was beyond depressed. He never drank alcohol. Until today. He did not know why he did what he did, so he went to get his wallet and to go to a local bar. At home though, he saw a note that perked his interest.

_Hitsugaya. I am very thankful for everything you did for me. You didn't kill me. Instead, you saved me. And you did not imprison me, neither did you interrogate me for information about the Arrancars, the Espada, and Aizen. Although I don't know what the kiss meant, I do know that I have deep feelings for you; I've just not come to the conclusion of what the feeling is. Also, even if I did love you, this could never work out between us. I am the Predator, and you are the prey. It was very nice meeting you though, even though we're enemies. ~Tia_

The note slowly fluttered down on to the ground, and Hitsugaya used shunpo and went to Ukitake's room as fast as he could. He had to credit that genius. The chain was actually a reverse seal. To activate it, one needed to break it. When it wasn't broken, it just bound the hands of the person together, and Hitsugaya had gave Tiburon back to Harribel for that sole purpose. On a holographic image displayed on a screen, Hitsugaya stood there, and widened his eyes. She wasn't moving. She was at Karakura Town. At first, he thought she would deal damage and was about to ring the emergency bell on the table which were in all the rooms in Soul Society, but then he realized that the spot she was on, was exactly where they had met. He flash-stepped to the portal to the normal world, and when he reached there, he saw the tan skinned, blonde haired girl sitting in mid-air, crying.

She felt lonely, for the first time. Back in Hueco Mundo, the guys of the Espada get flirting with her and bothering her, but right now, she was alone. With no one. She stared up into the sky, and sighed. Now that she was alone, she kind of missed those people, even though they weren't exactly the best company. She jumped as two hands wrapped around her and a head rested on the back of her left shoulder. She felt the heartbeat of the person behind her pacing really quickly, as a sign that he/she raced here. Her head slowly turned to see white ruffled hair, and a face buried in her shoulder. "Hitsugaya…" "You can call me Toshiro, Harribel. Why'd you run away?" He said, as he squeezed harder. "Toshiro, you can also call me Tia if you want to… I left because I am having mixed emotions with you. I can't control myself around you. Sometimes I want to hit you, sometimes I want to kiss you. I don't know what to do, and I don't want to hurt you. You're the first guy that made me feel like I matter, and that I am being treasured." She started crying again. Another thing he hated. Crying. It pained him to see anyone cry, even an enemy. "Tia, let's go back to my house." He picked her up and carried her bridal style while she continued sobbing on his chest. When they reached there, his stern voice spoke, "Harribel, I'm going out to do an errand. Don't leave again." She was taken by surprise by his serious voice. She nodded, thinking that she might've upset him by what she said previously. He went out, and used shunpo to get on the roof. He did not know what to do anymore. When he went out to find Harribel, Captain Yamamoto spoke to him, and his words rang in his head. _I don't know why you let her escape, but regardless of what you are doing with her, I trust that you remember your goal. Find out more about Aizen, Hueco Mundo, and the Espada. _He sighed. Such entanglements were messing with his head. He decided to take a nap.

* * *

><p>He woke up, remembering that Harribel had escaped, but went back to where they met, so he thought, <em>Hmm, so I must mean a lot don't I? I should be nicer to her, but what do I do? I still need to get information about the Espada from her. <em>Suddenly, he had an idea. He went back down, saw a lump on the bed, and thinking it was her, said, "Ah well, I guess I'll go take a shower." He slipped on his bathrobe, and opened the bathroom door. As he turned the knob and pushed open the door, an alluring sight came before his eyes. She was naked, showering in the bathroom. Her body was perfect. She had nice round breasts, perfect curves, a nice butt, and this caused his pants to tighten. He saw the water flowing perfectly between her cleavage and down to her legs. Then, she turned. He was flushed. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" He turned back to the lump of the bed, before realizing that the lump was made by pillows. "I…umm…I thought u weren't in the shower…" "ARE YOU RETARDED? Can you not here the water?"


End file.
